galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Anguis Viridi inferni
Anguis Viridi inferni (latin for : Snake Green Hell ) This is the scientific designaton of the Water Snakes of Green Hell 1 Sometimes also refered to as Serpentis Draconi Water Snakes of Green Hell are among the most lethal non sentient life forms ever encountered. These animals grow to up to 25 meters and can reach a mass of 35-37 tons (Under One Gee) Due to the fact that Green Hell Gravitation is almost 3 g these snakes are more or less pure dense muscle and incredibly strong. For the most part of their life they stay in one of the many lakes but rarely in one of the Green Hell Rivers. Once mating season starts, Water snakes leave their lakes and wander over land and during that time are in a foul mood being even more aggressive than usual, attacking everything including their own kind ( Male Bulls will only attack other male snakes, but wandering females will attack everything. If she realizes the Bull is stronger than she , mating could occur and the two seek a Water body) Water Snakes produce a natural organic slime gel that is highly flammable. Water Snakes can spit this gel up to 50-60 meters and ignite it with a natural produced electric spark the moment the gel leaves their maws. Giving the Snakes something like a very effective natural Flame thrower. In addition to that they have poisonous fangs and are able to shoot small sharp thorn like spikes from between their scales. These are made of the same material as their scales and ejected by muscle tubes that are coiled much like a steel spring. Water Snakes regenerate the Fire Gel and the Scale spikes and can use these forms of attack many times during their life time. It has been observed that Water Snakes are able to shoot flying insects out of the air using the thorn spikes around their snout and chest area. Recent scientific results conclude that the Water Snakes are quite intelligent and about on the same level as a Terran Dolphin. Notable is the Water Snake Zisch , which is the Pet of Norm Stevenson being the first and so far only domesticated Water Snake. Only one person ever fought a Water Snake with just a sword and survived (Eric Olafson) Water Snakes are a hot commodity, sought after by Big Game Hunters and Death Fight Arena Operators. It is known that there is a Water Snake breeding company somewhere in Free space. While the trade in Green Hell Water Snakes is prohibited by Local Ordinance, anyone with a Class X Exotic Animal Trade License could buy and sell them. The only known fight between a human and a full grown Water snake, where the human won was the famous fight of Erica Olafson during her visit on Green Hell. 1 Detailed data recovered from a Saresii - ship wreck from the first age of knowledge- confirms that the Water Snakes of Green Hell are indeed life forms native to Green Hell. However their DNA had been changed and altered by Saresii Scientists. Category:Exo-Fauna